It Hurts
by kikurocchi
Summary: [Apa dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit nan asing ini? Apa dia menyadarinya? Apa dia akan peduli dan khawatir?] / KiseKuro / fluff/ maybe there are some typo(s) / Thanks a lot fo reading my fict.


**It Hurts**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate : K+**

**Pairing : Kise R. x Kuroko T.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta memasang seringai tipis saat angannya melayang ke peristiwa dua hari lalu. Di depan Maji Burger, malam itu, dia melihat sosok yang sangat ia sukai sedang berjalan beriringan bersama kapten _team_ Teikou, Akashi Seiijuro.

"Tetsu, mulai besok porsi latihanmu akan kutambah."

Meski samar, Kise bisa menangkap perkataan pemuda berambut merah membara tersebut. Lalu, iris keemasannya bergulir memandang pemuda bertampang datar yang asyik menjilati eskrim kesukaannya. _Vanilla milkshake_.

"Baiklah kalo Akashi-_kun_ yang bilang."

Akashi tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ekspresinya yang dingin makin terlihat jelas saat sinar bulan yang temaram jatuh membias wajah pemuda dengan postur yang bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran pemain basket.

"Kurokocchi.."gumam Kise.

_Di sini selalu sakit_, pikirnya sambil mencengkaram kuat dadanya.

.

.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii~~~~ Ayo kita mampir ke Maji Burger!" Kise Ryouta berlari menghampiri pemuda berambut biru terang yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya dan memeluknya erat.

Kelas mereka memang berbeda, namun Kise selalu mengunjungi kelas Kuroko sekedar untuk mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol soal basket dan hal-hal lainnya, seperti saat ini.

"Maaf, Kise-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa."

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai model kenamaan tersebut memasang tampang kecewa dan sedih sekaligus.

"K-Kenapa Kurokocchiiii?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Aomine-_kun_ membeli sepatu baru di toko."

Aura berseri-seri yang tadi menghiasi wajah Kise lenyap secara perlahan begitu mendengar nama pemuda berkulit gelap itu disebut Kuroko.

"A-ah, _soo kaa_! Aominecchi satu langkah lebih cepat dariku. Yaaahh~"

"Mungkin lain kali Kise-_kun_ bisa mengajakku lagi. _Gomen_."

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan Kise sendirian di kelas. Angin sore itu masuk dan membelai perlahan ujung rambut Kise yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lagi-lagi seringai tipis itu muncul.

"Kurokocchi, di sini sakit sekali,"gumam Kise lirih sambil menggenggam erat daerah dadanya dengan tangan yang mengepal.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, saat latihan bersama, Kise Ryouta tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hal tersebut membuat kapten _team_ Teikou, Akashi memasang ekspresi lebih dingin lagi daripada biasanya.

"Ryouta benar-benar membuat kesabaranku hilang."

Midorima yang sedang duduk di _bench_ latihan sedikit bergidik saat mendengar suara dingin nan menakutkan dari mulut sang kapten.

"Sepertinya Kise sedang tak bersemangat. Cih, dia memang pemain payah,"gerutu Aomine Daiki kesal.

Kuroko yang mendengar perkataan Aomine langsung menyahut.

"Kise-_kun_ tidak payah. Dia seorang pekerja keras."

Aomine mendengus tak setuju dengan komentar pemain bayangannya.

"Jika sampai besok dia tak muncul, aku akan mencabut paksa anting kebanggaannya itu,"ujar Akashi sambil men-_dribble_ bola di tempat lalu melemparnya ke arah keranjang.

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan _snack_-nya hanya bisa menguap malas mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan pemuda beriris merah tersebut.

"Ahh, sudah kubilang jangan ada seorang pun yang membuat Akashi marah,"gumamnya.

.

.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Kise-_kun_."

Kise Ryouta yang berbaring dengan posisi mata terpejam langsung membuka matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah sekilas saat melihat wajah datar Kuroko tepat berada di depan wajahnya dengan posisi setengah membungkuk.

"K-Kurokocchiii, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kuroko menarik tubuhnya, menciptakan jarak yang tadi sempat terhapus karena posisinya yang membungkuk menghadap pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya pada Kise-_kun_. Akashi-_kun_ marah karena Kise-_kun_ bolos latihan."

Kise bangkit dari posisinya, duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan menekan permukaan lantai atap sekolah yang sedikit panas karena terpaan sinar matahari beberapa saat lalu.

Kise terkekeh kecil. Anting yang terpasang di telinga kanannya sedikit bergoyang .

"Ahh, _gomen_, _gomen_. Aku tak bermaksud membuat Akashicchi marah."

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ membolos?"

Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut sembari menoleh ke arah wajah pemuda cantik yang gemar memeluknya.

"Yaahh, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Ah, tapi aku senang Kurokocchi mau datang kemari menemaniku."

Kuroko menggeleng."Aku kesini karena disuruh Akashi-_kun_, bukan untuk menemani Kise-_kun_."

"A-aahh sudah kudugaaa~ Kurokocchi jahaat~"

Kise memasang tampang sedih dan pura-pura menangis.

"Kalau sampai besok Kise-_kun_ tidak muncul saat latihan, Akashi-_kun_ bilang dia akan mencabut anting kebanggaan Kise-_kun_ dengan tangannya sendiri."

"H-HEEEEE?"

"Jangan berteriak terlalu kencang di telingaku, Kise-_kun_."

Kuroko menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung karena efek teriakan Kise yang berlebihan.

"_Gomeennnn _Kurokocchiiiii~~"

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kise mematuhi ucapan Kuroko yang menyuruhnya untuk datang latihan meski dengan bonus sebuah tendangan keras dari Aomine dan tatapan dingin dari Akashi.

"H-hahaha, _gomen_ Aominecchi, Akashicchi. Kemarin aku sedang tak bersemangat latihan, hehehe~"

"Dengar, Ryouta. Sekali lagi kau membolos latihan, aku tak segan untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan padamu."

Kise menelan ludah dengan susah payah mendengar ancaman kaptennya yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Di mana Kurokocchi?" Kise mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyakan keberadaan sosok yang ia kagumi.

Aomine memutar bola matanya kesal, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sudut ruangan. Di sana, Kise bisa melihat Kurokocchi-nya sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Momoi Satsuki.

Gadis berambut _pink_ dengan wajah manis tersebut terlihat sangat ceria saat mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kuroko. Sedangkan pemuda beraura membosankan itu hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa meski tubuhnya berguncang karena gerakan Momoi yang berlebihan.

"_Soo ka_," gumam Kise lirih.

Pemuda bertinggi 189cm tersebut lebih menerima jika Kuroko dekat dengan Aomine, Akashi, Midorima, atau Murasakibara. Tapi, tidak dengan yang satu ini. Karena Kise tahu. Kise tahu bahwa Momoi menyukai Kuroko.

Rasa sakit nan asing itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Sakit saat melihat orang yang diam-diam kau sukai dekat dengan orang lain. Sakit saat melihat orang yang kau kagumi tak pernah menyadari perasaan yang kau simpan rapat-rapat. Lebih sakit lagi karena kau tak punya nyali untuk mengatakannya terus terang bahwa kau menyukainya.

Kise menyeringai tipis. Kalah sebelum berperang sepertinya menjadi ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Kise.

"Oy, Kise!"

Suara Aomine Daiki yang berar dan dalam membuat lamunannya tersentak. _Sial, memikirkan Kurokocchi membuatku tak fokus_, batinnya.

"Berhentilah memasang tampang seolah-olah kau hendak bunuh diri. Cepat ganti seragammu dan berlatih."

Sepasang iris keemasan pemuda tersebut meluluh sejenak.

_Memang sakit sekali rasanya_, batin Kise sambil melangkah menuju ruang ganti dengan sedikit gontai.

**.**

**.**

_[Apa dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit nan asing ini? Apa dia menyadarinya? Apa dia akan peduli dan khawatir?]_

**.**

**.**

**The End**


End file.
